


31.Picking Out Costumes

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [31]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Banter, Best Friends, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Minor or Background Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Teasing, The Chosen Seven Era, Yes you read that right, love me some bff lal & reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Reborn and Lal go on a shopping trip together.
Relationships: Lal Mirch & Reborn
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	31.Picking Out Costumes

Lal comes out of the changing room with a blood-red three-piece suit on. The pencil high skirt sublimates her legs, along with her black high heels.

The man lurking in the shoes' aisle ever since he first caught sight of Lal trying the suits widens his eyes, gaping bigger than when she tried the light blue suit on.

The shop worker freezes in the middle of pretending to be busy in the changing rooms vicinity. She openly checks Lal up and down, but biting her lip less hard than when she was in pants for the indigo suit.

Reborn smirks as Lal turns on herself, holding the jacket on her shoulder, and checks herself in the mirror.

“No.”

Reborn’s smirk disappears. “I’ll kill you.”

“Just find me a better one.”

“Where? I found you _all_ the better ones, and you refused them all.”

“Sounds like a you problem to me.”

Reborn clicks his tongue as Lal closes the curtain on herself. She comes out with the pile of suits in her hands, hands them to the worker oblivious to her intense look.

She hooks their arms together and drags Reborn back to the suits’ aisle, as if there’s anything left worth finding.

“Do you plan to ever tell me what we’re really doing here?”

“You agreed to help me find new clothes.”

“Listen, I know you’re picky with your clothes, as all people with tastes are, but this is ridiculous. Also _suits?_ Who are you trying to impress?”

Lal picks up her pace, leads him to the accessories. She holds an ugly yellowish tie to him with little stars on it, and he immediately wants it in his wardrobe.

“I thought so.” She smirks, throws it on his shoulder. “I’ll buy it for you.”

“Changing subject I see. First off all, didn’t you see the price of this tie? My silence is much more pricey, thank you very much.” Lal rolls her eyes, drags him to scour the suits again. “Second off all, you _are_ trying to impress someone. Don’t you dare _not_ telling me who it is a second longer.”

Lal huffs a laugh, glances at him. “Women can want to be impressive for themselves.”

“Women are also free to want to impress someone. Just spill it out, you know I’ll find much more than you’d want me to if you make me investigate this by myself.”

Rain flames flare as a clear warning, as she tries to stomp his foot. She holds her tongue a moment longer for show.

“ _Maybe_ there’s this one recruit of mine.”

Reborn gasps dramatically, stops dead on his tracks. “Is it for role play?”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Women are allowed to be naughty too.”

“I’ll kill you _so hard_ , you’ll feel like you died twice.”

Reborn cackles, mirth shining in his eyes. “If you’ll excuse me, but I need to text Verde right this instant.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet,” Lal deadpans.

“Oh, but I _heard_ it all all the same.”

Lal doesn’t even try to take his phone away, and lets him to his devices. She does pull at his hair on principle, but then goes look at the shoes until he deigns giving her back his attention.

Reborn sits on the bench behind her, his long legs stretched in front of him, crossed at the ankles.

“I’m listening.”

“But I thought you heard it all?”

“ _Surely_ it’s not because of the hierarchy between you? You’re not _that_ much of a stuck up.”

Lal puts down the heels, and resists the urge to throw them in his face. She sits beside him, slumps against his side.

“What if… he was in it just _because_ of the hierarchy between us? Maybe he has a uniform kink or something?”

Reborn raises his eyebrow. “So? He can do both, can’t he? What, didn’t you _ever_ see yourself in a uniform?”

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and coos at the way she blushes.

“Will you just be _serious_ for a second?”

Reborn laughs at her face and she tugs his hair, cranes his head back, and considers breaking his neck entirely as he keeps laughing.

Unfortunately he stops before she can make up her mind, slapping her hand away. He picks up his fedora from the floor, dusting it off, then crosses his legs, his head leaned against his hand.

“I’d be serious if you were making any sense. You think he has a formal clothes kink but you want him to see you in a suit picked up by _me?_ What the poor guy ever did to you?”

Lal huffs a laugh. “Shut up. It’s not the same as my military outfit, is it?”

“Don’t be silly. Listen, it’s important for me to point out the guy can be a simp for powerful women, _and_ appreciate the woman under the clothes and power for herself. But if you _really_ must be sure of it—” Reborn stands, his eyes shining with what she would like to be only mischief, but is so much worse “—what you need is a _dress_.”

Oh _hell no_. Lal didn’t prepare herself mentally for that.

“Listen, actually—”

Reborn hauls her on her feet to hook their arms together, ignoring her splutters.

“ _Alright_ then.” He purrs, grinning at her very gleeful like, but the _bad_ kind of gleeful. “Let’s find you the _perfect_ dress, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Does this read as... a bit stiff maybe? Stilted?
> 
> I didn’t have difficulty writing it, and it wrote itself smoothly enough, but idk. I guess I expected it to come off with different vibes lol.
> 
> Anyway Reborn likes dressing people, and doesn’t like anything more that picking up dresses. He’ll go to the end of earth to find you the _perfect_ outfit, and this is bad news for the one being dressed up asdfghj.
> 
> Whelp guys, this is the end of the ride, I hope you enjoyed it! I for one had a lot of fun wiring this series, and I want to thank every single one of you who kudos-ed/commented/bookmarked because you really made it _that_ much more fun!
> 
> Special shout out to [istilllikekhr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr) and her continuous support (love you girl, you're the best<3) (also you guys should totally check out her stories), and the rare pair shippers I happened to feed and who let me know that. That was my honor, and I stand in solidarity with you in rare pair ships hell aqsdfghjk!
> 
> And I know I said I would add the missing bonuses chapters, but I finally won't do it. They were a lot of fun to come up with, but I'm not in the mood anymore and I want to move on to other projects as soon as I can. I _will_ add the ones for day 14 and day 10, but that's all.
> 
> Good new is, you get to imagine whichever type of verse you'd want for these prompts! I just hope i don't disappoint anyone too much, and if maybe you were waiting for a particular bonus, you totally still can come ask me about it in the comments or over on [tumblr](https://hopeswriting.tumblr.com/).
> 
> You're more than welcome to actually, I'd be more than happy to answer in a less time-consuming/committing way than posting a whole chapter about it ^^.
> 
> Thank you again!<3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
